1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and in particular to a GPS Radio Frequency (RF) front end integrated circuit (IC) with a programmable frequency synthesizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,222, which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a method using a common reference signal for both GPS and wireless subsystems, but does not present method which is compatible with the frequency requirements of U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,605, which is herein incorporated by reference.